


In the Arms of an Angel

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 200th tumblr follower prize, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches a glimpse of Castiel's wings by accident, and now he can't stop thinking about them. But what Dean thinks is just pure lust turns into something more, and he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. When he and Castiel finally have a chance to talk, Dean realizes what he knew all along in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the-crimson-whore who was my 200th follower - I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And for those of you who aren't following or talking to me on tumblr yet, why not? I love hearing from you!  
> (My tumblr is also wevyrdove)

It was strange having Castiel around the bunker regularly. To Dean’s relief, the angel moved about like a normal person instead of suddenly appearing or disappearing using his powers. But still, it was weird having Castiel there: coming into the bathroom when Dean was just getting out of the shower, or barging into his bedroom without knocking. Castiel also insisted on sitting at the table on the occasional nights that Sam and Dean were able to put together dinner. The fact that he didn’t eat was unnerving though, and he had a tendency to watch Dean intently when he was trying to chew and swallow. Dean had already called him out on it several times, but when he wouldn’t stop, Dean gave up. Now he was almost used to it.

Mostly, Dean was glad that Castiel was staying with them. After all, Castiel was part of the family. But sometimes stuff would disappear, and more often than not it would turn up in Castiel’s room. So far Dean had recovered a corkscrew, an extra set of windshield wipers, a hand drill, several flashlights and even a sleeping bag. When Dean had asked Castiel about it, the angel had shrugged, saying he liked to examine manmade objects when he had leisure. Now Dean went to Castiel’s room first when something went missing. The guy was worse that the Little Mermaid when it came to collecting human stuff. Today Dean was looking for the TV remote, and he was sure Castiel had it. Previously Dean had found the DVD remote and the TiVo remote in Castiel’s possession.

The door was half open, so Dean took a step into the room without knocking. He froze when he saw Castiel; the angel was sitting on the bed with his back to the door, his back bare and his wings fully extended. He hadn’t noticed Dean when he entered, even though Dean had let out a gasp at the sight of the angel’s plumage. Dean couldn’t stop staring. Castiel’s wings were massive, even more so than the shadows Dean had seen so many years ago had suggested. And they were beautiful. The feathers were glossy and iridescent, their rainbow sheen mesmerizing Dean. The luster of the wings made them almost look wet. And then Castiel extended them even more, as if he was stretching. Dean swore he heard Castiel groan with pleasure as he reached his wing tips out. The sound went straight to Dean’s cock, making it twitch with interest. Dean continued to watch as Castiel pulled his wings back a little, sighing. He wondered how it would feel to have a fistful of those feathers in each hand. When Castiel stood up, Dean was shocked to see that the angel was naked, his ass framed by his wings which were now closed.

“Dean!” Sam called from down the hall. Dean jerked away from the door, stepping back into the corridor. He took a step away from Castiel’s door just as Sam came around the corner.

“Hey Sam.” Dean said casually, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean suspiciously. “Why are you blushing?”

“Huh?” Dean said. Just then, Castiel came out of his room, saving Dean from needing to explain himself to his brother. The angel was fully clothed in his usual ensemble of trenchcoat, suit and tie, wings nowhere in sight.

“Hi Dean, Sam.” Castiel greeted, oblivious to Dean’s discomfort and Sam’s curious stare. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I just came to find Dean. There’s a possible case that just came up. Wichita Falls - another vamp nest sounds like.” Sam explained, looking sidelong at Dean.

“Ugh, vamps.” Dean groaned.

“Can I come?” Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. “If you don’t get in the way.”

“I promise I won’t, Dean.” Castiel said. He looked at Dean with plaintive blue eyes.

“Sammy?” Dean threw the question at his brother, even though he had already decided to say yes.

“I don’t mind.” Sam said easily, with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He looked at Dean knowingly. Dean glared back.

“Ok, ok.” Dean conceded. Castiel looked pleased.

Dean had to admit that Castiel could be useful, but sometimes when he was trying to help he became a liability. Although with his grace, it was hard for him to really get hurt. But they were still mortal, and Castiel could make things more dangerous for them. Still, if it did end up being a vampire nest, it would be good to have backup. The three of them made their way to the library to discuss the case. Sam filled them in on the details and showed them the list of suspicious deaths in Wichita Falls. Dean barely listened; he couldn’t help glancing at Castiel, thinking about what was under the layers of clothes that he always wore.

…

A few days later, they were back at the bunker. Castiel had done well, saving both Sam and Dean from close calls and killing his share of vampires. With the distraction of the hunt, Dean had been able to put aside thoughts of Castiel’s wings. In any case, he had been too exhausted for anything thoughts other than food or sleep when they got back to the motel room. But now that they were back at the bunker, he was painfully aware of Castiel. He wandered by the angel’s room several times a day, hoping to catch a glimpse of wings, but it didn’t happen again.

And then one night when he couldn’t sleep, and he just kept remembering the way Castiel’s wingspan took up the whole room and the way his feathers almost shimmered. And of course there was the matter of Castiel’s perfect ass, which Dean had never even thought about previously. Well, maybe fleetingly, but as it was usually covered by the long coat, Dean hadn’t really had a chance to examine it closely before. And now he fervently wished he could have a opportunity. Dean felt himself getting hard as he lay there tossing and turning in the dark. And Castiel was somewhere puttering around in the bunker, since he didn’t need sleep. The angel was probably going through all their stuff again, finding something else to collect. Dean let his hand wander down to his boxers, and he groaned as he slipped his hand past the waistband to grip himself. He wondered what it would be like to fuck into Castiel while his wings were spread wide, gripping them where they emerged from his back and shoulders. Dean rolled over to flip his nightstand drawer open and grab the lube. He slicked himself and then tossed the bottle back. Lying back and closing his eyes, he lost himself in the fantasy of barebacking Castiel, tugging at the angel’s wings, making him cry out and pant and beg. When Dean came, he couldn’t help sobbing Castiel’s name.

…

Dean woke to the smell of burnt toast. Once he had used the bathroom and pulled on a pair of pants, he wandered down to the kitchen. Castiel was sitting at the table, a plate of blackened toast in a pile in front of them.

“I made toast.” He said seriously. “But since I can only taste molecules, I wasn’t sure if it came out ok.”

Dean chuckled. “You burnt it, Cas. It’s not edible.”

“Oh. I am sorry, Dean. I wanted to make something for you and Sam. I figured heating up bread would be the easiest. But I guess I didn’t do it right.” Castiel’s face fell.

“It’s ok, Cas. I appreciate the thought. But I hope you don’t mind if I just toss this set and make myself some.” Dean said gently, smiling at Castiel.

Dean tipped the plate into the trash. He put two fresh slices of bread into the toaster. He noticed the dial had been turned all the way to seven. Dean dialed it back halfway between the three and four.

“Well, no wonder you burnt it.” Dean laughed. “You put it on the highest setting. I usually do between three to four.”

“Oh.” Castiel said, still looking dejected.

Dean busied himself with the percolator, thankful that Castiel hadn’t tried to make coffee too. The toast popped and Dean put it on a plate. He grabbed butter from the fridge and slathered it on the bread. Sam came into the kitchen, sweaty and wearing running clothes. He sniffed and made a face.

  
“What happened here?” Sam asked, swiping his forehead.

“I wanted to make breakfast but I failed.” Castiel stated. “I burnt the toast.”

“It’s no big deal, Cas.” Dean said, leaning back against the counter. The coffee machine started gurgling. “I told you, it was a nice thought.”

“Yeah, thanks Cas.” Sam echoed. “But I think you should leave the cooking to the humans.” He pulled his sweat drenched shirt away from his skin. “I’m gonna hit the shower.”

Sam left the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel in companionable silence. The coffee finished brewing with a final burble. Dean poured himself coffee and grabbed his plate of toast, sitting down at the table across from Castiel. He sipped at his mug and regarded the angel.

“Are you still thinking about the toast?” Dean teased.

“Yes.” Castiel answered seriously.

“Forget it, Cas. Sam and I don’t care. It was thoughtful. Maybe next time you can just buy us breakfast.” Dean suggested. He took another sip of his black coffee.

“I don’t have any money.” Castiel replied. He looked at Dean with pensive blue eyes.

“Ok, so never mind about that.” Dean and Sam had decided that it wasn’t a good idea to give Castiel one of their credit cards, and the angel didn’t really need to carry cash around. “Anyways, you’ve done plenty for us.” Dean continued. “Why the sudden desire to make breakfast? Is this part of your quest to study humanity?”

“Actually, I read that making a meal is a way to express affection for someone.” Castiel replied.

Dean was mid-sip and hadn’t expected that answer, and he choked on his coffee. Castiel started getting up from his chair to help but Dean waved him back down.

“Oh..er..I see.” Dean stammered after he had finally stopped coughing. “There are, ah, other ways to show affection too.”

“Yes, I read those too. Flowers, chocolates, notes… But I don’t have money, and I’m afraid I don’t have the lyrical talent to compose a proper note.” Castiel nodded.

“And um..was this for both me and Sam?” Dean asked quietly. He looked at Castiel, and Castiel returned his gaze with burning intensity. Dean always felt trapped in those blue eyes.

“You know I care about Sam.” Castiel began, still holding Dean with his stare. Dean felt a surge of disappointment at his words. Castiel took a breath. “But, you’re the one I have a profound bond with.” Castiel concluded.

Dean’s heart leapt again. But perhaps Castiel didn’t mean anything further than their bond of friendship and shared history. “What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked innocently.

“I sensed that you-“ Castiel started to reply, but then Sam was back in the kitchen, toweling his hair. Dean cursed his brother’s timing and his habit of taking short showers. Castiel closed his mouth and Dean knew the moment was lost.

Sam looked from Castiel to Dean. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” Sam asked.

Dean forced a smile. “Nope. Sit down Sammy. I’ll make you some toast.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam plopped himself into the third chair and started talking to Castiel about the wildlife had seen on his run today.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up, loading the toaster with two slices and pouring a cup of juice for Sam.

“You want your ‘Heart Healthy’ crap, Sammy?” Dean said, already pulling the tub of vegetable based spread from the fridge.

“Yup.” Sam said, chugging his orange juice.

The toaster popped a minute later, and Dean added the spread to Sam’s toast. He set it down in front of his brother, the motions familiar to both of them since childhood. Dean couldn’t help but smile when Sam thanked him and took a big bite. He sat down to eat his own toast which was now cold. But it still tasted delicious, when he was in the company of the two people he cared about most in this world.

…

The next few days, Dean and Castiel only spoke of hunting and other safe topics - like the plot line of Game of Thrones, which they had all started watching when Sam brought home a copy of the season 1 DVD set. Sam almost made snide comments about deviations from book canon when they watched together, so Dean actually preferred it when he got to watch the show by himself. He might have asked Castiel to watch with him, but since the incident with the wings and the moment in the kitchen, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself without Sam chaperoning. In any case, Dean was starting to feel confused about his feelings for Cas. He had genuinely been touched by Castiel’s gesture of burnt toast, and the angel’s words that morning had made him wonder. Dean cared for Castiel, had always loved him as part of the family; seeing his wings had changed the way Dean saw him. But what he thought was just lust was intertwined with affection for the angel, and Dean didn’t know what to do with his feelings. He needed to talk to Castiel, but it was hard to find a moment. He didn’t want Sam to interrupt again.

Finally, an opportunity presented itself when Sam announced he was going out to run errands. They needed groceries and gas, and Sam wanted to go to the bookstore. He didn’t bother asking either Dean or Castiel to come along, wanting the time to himself. Anyhow, Dean hated grocery shopping, and Castiel would just make the trip take twice as long. So Dean knew he would be gone for at least a few hours, which meant that he would be alone in the bunker with Castiel.

“Ok, I’m off,” Sam said, tugging his jacket on and jingling his keys. “Text me if you need anything.” He walked past Dean, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

“Don’t forget the beer!” Dean looked up briefly and called after Sam. Sam yelled back the affirmative and then Dean heard the door clang closed. He settled into the sofa, turning back to the TV. He had found a channel that was playing “Die Hard” which made him happy.

“Dean.” Castiel said behind Dean. Dean started, turning to look at Castiel. The angel had been puttering around in the library when Dean saw him last. “Did Sam leave yet?”

“Yeah, you just missed him. Do you need me to text him?” Dean asked.

“No, I was just wondering.” Castiel walked around to the front of the couch and sat next to Dean. There was a few inches between them but Dean was hyper aware of the angel’s presence. “What are you watching?”

“Die Hard. Classic.” Dean answered, but his attention wasn’t on the movie anymore. Castiel was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair more rumpled than usual. The shirt and pants looked awfully familiar. “Hey, where did your uniform go?” Dean commented.

“I’m washing it.” Castiel answered, eyes on the screen.

“Oh.” Dean said. He opened his mouth to add something about what settings or detergent Castiel was using - and shouldn’t suits be dry-cleaned? But he figured it the angel couldn’t have messed it up too bad. Anyways he didn’t want to talk about laundry right now. “Are those my clothes?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

“You went through my drawers.” Dean accused. “Wait. Are you wearing my underwear?” Dean blushed but Castiel was still watching the TV and didn’t notice.

“Underwear?” Castiel said obliviously. “No. I couldn’t find any.”

Dean blushed even harder and coughed. God, Castiel was going to be the death of him. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he was inches away from Dean.

“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker?” Castiel questioned. “I don’t think that is an accurate representation of how cowboys talk.”

Dean laughed. “It’s supposed to be a joke.” Castiel still looked confused and Dean shrugged. He grabbed the remote and switched it off. He couldn’t wait any longer to talk to Castiel. Castiel turned to Dean.

“So, we never finished our conversation in the kitchen the other day,” Dean started. He looked down at his hands and picked at the hem of his shirt. “What were you going to say, Cas?”

“About what?” Castiel asked. Dean looked up and Castiel blinked at him, the angel’s intense stare unnerving him. If it had been anyone else, Dean would have assumed he was being teased, but Castiel was too literal for that kind of thing.

“You know. Um. You mentioned our ’profound bond’ and…you were about to say that you sensed something from me.” Dean prompted. He looked down and started playing with his shirt again.

“Oh.” Castiel said. “Yes. I sensed that you- longed for me. In a different way than I had felt in the past.”

Dean blushed hard. He wondered how much Castiel had sensed. He wasn’t sure what to say and stayed silent, still looking at his hands.

“And yes. We have a profound bond.” Castiel continued. He seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. “I marked you, physically with my handprint. But it goes deeper than that. I marked your soul too.”

Dean reached under the sleeve of his t-shirt to touch the raised scar on his upper left arm. Both marks had happened without his consent or knowledge beforehand. He should have been angry, but instead he was unsurprised. Dean murmured, still touching the rough imprint of Castiel’s hand. “You could have told me that. So, what does that mean, you own me or something?”

“No more than you own me.” Castiel replied.

Castiel reached over and pressed his hand on Dean’s hand that still rubbed at the scar. Dean finally looked up and into the cerulean depths of Castiel’s eyes. Deep down, he had always known. The angel and hunter were bonded, heart and soul. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and brought it to his lips. Castiel watched him, his eyes widening slightly at the touch of Dean’s mouth on his hand.

“Mine.” Dean whispered, still holding Castiel’s hand.

“Always.” Castiel nodded.

Dean leaned forward and closed the space between them, and finally their lips met. Dean was gentle and soft with his mouth, sliding his lips over Castiel’s tentatively. The angel pressed back shyly, but then more firmly, encouraging Dean to increase the pressure of his lips. Their noses bumped as they kissed, and Dean was leaning into Castiel so he was forced back onto the arm of the sofa. Dean pulled his mouth away and gazed at Castiel in wonder. The angel was flushed, his eyes bright and full of trust. Dean had never seen Castiel so vulnerable. He cupped Castiel’s face in his hands.

“Cas…” Dean said softly.

He kissed the angel again, this time with more urgency, letting his tongue taste Castiel’s lips. Castiel made a surprised sound, which spurred Dean on. He was frustrated with the slow pace, but he didn’t want rush Castiel. He continued to kiss Castiel gently, when the angel surprised him by nipping his bottom lip. He pulled away again to look at Castiel.

“Dean.” Castiel said, and pulled Dean back down for another kiss.

Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean let out a whimper when Castiel started thrusting his tongue against his. He was taken off guard by Castiel’s sudden escalation of the kiss. Dean responded with his own tongue, their teeth clashing as their kissing became more desperate and rough. Dean reached down to press his hand against the front of Castiel’s pants, and he groaned when he felt Castiel’s hard cock. The angel moaned in response, lifting his hips up into Dean’s touch. Dean smiled against Castiel’s mouth and rubbed the outline of Castiel’s erection, drawing more muffled moans from the angel’s lips. Castiel tugged at Dean’s shirt, and Dean broke away to lift it off and thrown it to the ground. He removed Castiel’s shirt as well, admiring the angel’s physique, which he had never had a chance to examine closely. Castiel reached over to press his palm against Dean’s scar.

“I could remove this.” Castiel murmured, stroking the raised and reddened skin.

“Never.” Dean said fiercely, pressing Castiel’s hand down on the scar with his own. “It reminds me that I’m yours, and your mine. That we are bonded.”

“We are bonded.” Castiel echoed.

They kissed again, and Dean let his hands run over the planes of Castiel’s hard chest and stomach, stroking the ridges of muscles and then dipping down lower to stroke at hipbones that peeked out over the waistband of the sweatpants.

“Why are you still wearing these?” Dean panted. He moved down to the floor so he could drag the pants off of Castiel. He sucked in a breath as he looked at Castiel’s hard and leaking cock. “You’re beautiful.” Dean said, looking up at Castiel, who was staring down at Dean, his eyes dark with lust and his mouth bruised and wet from Dean’s kisses. The angel waited to see what Dean would do next, but Dean merely continued to gaze up at Castiel from where he knelt on the floor.

“Cas.” Dean said, his voice low and rough. “I saw you, once. I saw your wings.” Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean was surprised to see the angel blush. “It was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.” Dean continued. “And I want to see it again.” He placed his hands on Castiel’s thighs, moving them up to the junction between Castiel’s groin and legs but no closer. Castiel whined and wiggled in desperation, trying to get Dean to touch him.

“Dean..” Castiel said softly, still canting his hips toward Dean. “You weren’t supposed to-ah!”

Dean grasped Castiel’s cock and stroked up once. The angel rolled his eyes with pleasure and let his head fall back on the couch. “Dean, oh!” Castiel exclaimed as Dean started stroking up and down. He shuttered his eyes as Dean dipped his thumb into Castiel’s slit, wetting it with the precum that welled out. Dean pulled his hand away and Castiel’s eyes flew open. He watched as Dean sucked his thumb, tasting Castiel. Castiel moaned, waiting for Dean to put his hand on his cock again.

“Show me those wings.” Dean begged. “Please, Cas.” He rubbed Castiel’s legs again, again stopping short of touching Castiel’s cock. Castiel whined with frustration.

“Dean..You aren’t supposed to see them. It’s not allowed. I-oh…” Castiel moaned loudly as Dean slid his hot mouth over his shaft. Dean bobbed his head, swirling his tongue along Castiel’s length, and then pressing the tip into the slit. He pulled off of Castiel’s cock, his mouth red and wet.

“Cas, show me your wings.” Dean growled. “Let me fuck you as you spread them out wide.”

Castiel whimpered, and then Dean heard a sound like knuckles cracking, and two wings protruded from behind Castiel’s head and shoulders, spreading out wide. Dean groaned at the sight of the black plumage, his own hard, neglected cock throbbing in his pants. Castiel stretched them out to their maximum span, sighing with pleasure.

“Fuck.” Dean whispered in awe. “Can I touch them?”

“Yes.” Castiel said, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

Dean stood up and shucked off his pants and boxers. He straddled Castiel, their cocks rubbing together, making them both gasp. Dean tentatively reached out to stroke Castiel’s feathers. When Castiel purred, Dean increased the pressure of his touch.

“Let me fuck you, Cas.” Dean rasped in Castiel’s ear.

“Please, Dean.” Castiel said, his voice breaking with desperation.

Dean tugged lightly at Castiel’s feathers and the angel moaned. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Dean sat back and looked at the angel with concern.

“No, Dean. It feels good.” Castiel replied, and Dean tugged again. Castiel let out another moan of pleasure. “Fuck me, Dean. Make me yours in this way too.”

“Cas…” Dean groaned. He shifted so he was on the floor again, sitting up on his knees. He lifted Castiel’s legs and bent them, resting a foot on each shoulder. Dean spread Castiel’s cheeks and looked at the angel’s puckered hole. He pressed a finger around the opening gently. Castiel gasped. “So fucking gorgeous.” Dean murmured, still circling his finger outside Castiel’s hole. “I gotta prep you, angel. I’m guessing this is a virgin asshole.”

Castiel whimpered and nodded. Dean reached behind himself and flipped open a drawer on the coffee table, grabbing a bottle. Castiel watched as Dean added liquid from the bottle to one palm and then recapped it and tossed it aside. Dean quickly slicked up his fingers. He looked a question at Castiel and the angel nodded. Dean pressed the tip of his finger just inside Castiel’s opening. The angel cried out at the sensation but nodded when Dean glanced up to check with him. Dean gently pushed his finger further, and Castiel whimpered. Once his finger was up to knuckle, Dean moved it back and forth slowly, drawing more moans and whimpers from the angel. Castiel didn’t protest so Dean moved it faster and then added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Castiel’s slicked up hole.

“More, Dean.” Castiel urged, pressing against Dean’s hand. Dean added a third finger and Castiel cried out. “Harder, faster, Dean.” Castiel begged.

Dean obliged, watching his fingers plunge in and out of the angel, Castiel’s hole clenching around his hand. Dean’s cock was throbbing and aching with need, and he reached down and grabbed himself, gasping with pleasure. He didn’t want to come by his own hand though, he wanted to pump Castiel full of cum.

“I can’t wait anymore, angel.” Dean growled. “Let me wreck that pretty ass of yours. I want to fill you up with my cum.”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel moaned.

Dean got up on the couch on his knees, Castiel’s legs slung over his shoulders. He pressed the angel into the couch, and lined his cock up with Castiel’s hole. He thrust in halfway and then pushed in the rest of the way more slowly, until he was buried to the hilt.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Dean moaned. He reached up to grip Castiel’s wings, and the angel sobbed with pleasure. Dean started to pump in and out of Castiel, his eyes on Castiel’s blue ones as he moved inside of the angel. Castiel flapped his wings as Dean began moving faster. Dean tugged hard on the angel’s feathers, making Castiel cry out.

“Dean. I never knew I need this…” Castiel murmured. He wrapped his wings around Dean, enveloping them both in a feathery cocoon as Dean continued to rock into Castiel. Dean groaned when he felt Castiel’s feathers brush his back and sides. He wanted to stay this way forever with Castiel but he had already had to stop a couple of times to hold himself back from the edge. He gritted his teeth and continued to move inside Castiel. The angel looked like he was about to be unhinged too; his expression was anguished and desperate.

“I’m gonna come, Cas.” Dean grunted. “But I want you to come with me.”

Dean reached down to stroke Castiel, who moaned loudly and clenched hard around Dean’s cock, his wings fluttering around them. It took all of Dean’s willpower not to shoot his load right then and there. Castiel’s eyes flashed electric blue, startling Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked, momentarily distracted. He had seen Castiel’s eyes glow with the power of his grace before, but he hadn’t expected it now, in the heat of the moment.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out.

His eyes glowed again and stayed lit as he started bucking against Dean. He stretched his wings wide as he peaked, screaming his release as his cock spurted cum all over Dean’s hand. And then Dean was falling with him.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean shouted. “Fuck!”

Dean slammed his hips against Castiel’s ass, burying himself deep and spilling his cum deep inside Castiel. Castiel’s eyes were too bright for Dean to look at directly so he shut them tight. He found that he had tears on his cheeks when he finally opened them after coming down from his zenith. Castiel had lowered his wings and the angel’s eyes had returned to their normal blue. Dean panted, trying to catch his breath after what had been the most intense orgasm in his life.

“Wow.” Dean said softly, as his heart rate slowed. He gently moved Castiel’s legs so they rested on the couch again. In the process, his softening cock slipped out, along with a trail of cum and lube that dripped onto the couch. Dean moved so he was beside Castiel, and pulled the angel into an embrace.

“Dean.” Castiel smiled against Dean’s neck. “I love you.”

Dean pulled away so he could gaze into the angel’s eyes, and all he saw there was love. Dean felt a surge of warmth in his chest. He had never expected to find a home in Castiel’s arms, but now that he had, it felt like it should have always been this way. They belonged to and with each other.

“Cas.” Dean said, not quite able to say the words.

Dean kissed Castiel instead. Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek, stroking lightly, and Dean leaned into the angel’s touch.

“I know you do, Dean.” Castiel said. He pulled Dean tight with his wings.

“I think I always have, Cas.” Dean murmured.

“I knew from the moment I raised you from perdition.” Castiel answered, caressing Dean’s hair.

“You never told me.” Dean accused sleepily.

“I didn’t know if you felt the same.” Castiel explained. He kissed Dean softly. “But now I do.”

Dean sighed happily and snuggled against Castiel.

…

The door opened, and Sam stepped through balancing a couple of bags of groceries. He held the door open with one foot while he jiggled the key out of the doorknob, still holding the food.

“I could use some help unloading, guys.” He said, miffed that no one had come to meet him in the garage when he texted Dean.

“Dean’s sleeping.” Castiel said from where he sat on the couch, with Dean’s head in his lap. They were both wearing their clothes again, and Castiel’s wings were tucked away.

Sam snorted and began to say something snide in response, but when he saw where Dean was sleeping, he quieted. A look of tenderness bloomed on his face as he watched his brother being cradled by the angel. His eyes met Castiel’s.

“I was wondering when he would let you know.” Sam said quietly. “Let him sleep.” He nodded at Castiel and carried the bags into the kitchen.

Castiel settled back on the cushions, placing his hand on Dean’s head. Dean smiled in his sleep at the touch.

“I will always love you, Dean.” Castiel murmured.

Looking down at his human, Castiel felt what could only be described as happiness. Something he had never thought of, or wanted previously. But now he knew he could never live without it again. He didn’t care if Dean and him weren’t supposed to be together that way. If it came to it, Castiel would give up his grace for Dean.

He would give up everything.


End file.
